The Meetings of Mortals and Demigods with Percabeth
by fakeddeath
Summary: Mortals and Demigods meet the super cute couple known by many as Percabeth! Some reactions aren't the most graceful, but hey, that's life for you (I think). Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1 - Neighbors

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, it would be all romance and no action.** :3

Meeting Percabeth

(Darwin POV – Mortal)

I glanced up at the mirror and doused my face in water.  
"Come on honey! We have to go welcome the neighbors!" My mom yelled, as if it was common courtesy to go welcome someone into the neighborhood at 11 PM.  
"Coming mom!" I yelled back and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on the vacuum a really irresponsible mother had left laying around.  
"Mom, is it really okay to go over at this time? Wouldn't they be tired too?" I mumbled, still half-asleep. The water hadn't helped much.  
"Darwin, they seemed like pretty active people when I saw them. I doubt they'll be asleep at this time." She said calmly. She then looked down at my chest and reminded me "Put a shirt on, you silly bear."  
I sighed and ran back upstairs.  
~~ Time Skip ~~

We slowly ma de it over to the house next door, and knocked on the door. After waiting for a good 5 minutes, my mom started getting tired of waiting and gently pressed the doorbell. You could hear a crash from inside the house and a shuffling of feet. A young-looking woman with brown hair opened the door, rubbing her head.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hello! You must be Sally. We're your new neighbors, Darwin," She said excitedly while pointing at me. "And Carla." She finished.

"May we come in?" My mom intrusively asked, and I shot her a glare.

"Sure…" Sally said as she yawned.

I started taking off my shoes, and I heard a yelp come from my mother. I looked back at her and noticed she had put her hand over her mouth and was pointing at something. I followed her finger and saw a mattress. I stood up to get a better look and saw two people sleeping. A muscular looking guy and a really hot girl.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are th-th-th-th-those?" My mother stuttered. "They ca-ca-ca-cannot possibly be older tha-tha-tha-than 17!".

I hid my face in embarrassment. My mom was a freak when it came to people younger than 21 showing any kind of affection with each other.

Sally looked over at where the two were sleeping, then back at my mother.  
"Oh, that's my son, Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth." She said awkwardly.

"Is it really necessary that they sleep in the same bed?" My mom asked, regaining her composure.

At this, Sally flinched, as if remembering something painful, and said "Yes, it really is. They have nightmares".  
I looked back at where the two were sleeping. Man, what I would do to sleep with a girl that hot.

"Oh, I've heard that one before. Sally, you mustn't fall for their tricks. They probably just say that so that they can do…" My mom hesitated, "Naughty things with each other.".

Just as Sally was about to respond to that, I heard a heart-wrenching scream. My head bolted to where the two were sleeping and saw that Annabeth was screaming her lungs out. I then saw Percy sit up and hug her, whispering soothing things into her ear. Annabeth hugged back and held on to his shirt as if she was hanging on to dear life, screaming "Percy! Percy I cant see you! Percy please come back to me! Don't abandon me!" In between sobs, and Percy telling her "Annabeth, it's okay! We got out, remember? I'm right here, you're all right, okay? I'm right here." While rubbing circles in her back with his hand. She slowly calmed down and fell back to sleep, and Percy turned to where we were standing. He slowly got up, making sure he didn't disturb his girlfriend and walked over to us. He greeted us, and as he shook my hand, I caught a glance of his eyes. They were dark blue, slowly swirling around as if they were made of water, but as I looked deeper into his eyes, I began to see a dark glint to them, as if this man had seen much, much more than anyone should ever see. I felt something run down my cheeks, the hit the ground with a plop. I felt my cheek with my hand, and noticed I had just shed a tear.

"I am so sorry." I said as I grabbed my mom's hand and ran out of the house.

Later, my mom asked me what I had meant by that, and I simply told her it was because we had woken them up, but really, not even I was sure what I had said sorry for.

 **A/N: Did you like it? I know that there are lots of these on this wonderful website, but everyone has to start somewhere, am I right? Anyways, expect one update every 2 or 3 days, due to my horrible school not giving me too much time to spend writing. I will also be starting a Meeting Caleo fanfic when I've written about 10 chapters of this, so look forward to that! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Door-to-Door

**Disclaimer: However much I may wish upon a star Percy Jackson (Both the books and the person :3) will not be mine…**

 **(A/N: Thank you for reviewing, Psyche Castle, Awolf24, Fratzy, and PieUnbeatable, and yes, I am definitely going to continue this! Expect a little more this weekend because I have a couple of ideas and nothing but time.)**

Meeting Percabeth

(Adam POV – Mortal)

"Well, that went better than I thought it would…" I sighed as walked away from the crying woman's house. At least she had listened to what I had to say.

I consider myself a door-to-door salesman of love. A messenger of God, as some say. I practically go from door to door informing people on the ways of our savior, Jesus Christ. Now, you might be thinking "Wow! You're such a loyal soul, walking miles upon miles just to spread the message of God!", and I thank you for such a thought, but other people don't seem to think as such kind-hearted people like you do. Instead, they think ill of me wanting to spread the teachings all living beings should be honored to receive, even doing such hostalities as dousing water on me, or shouting profanities.

Anyways I had just finished lending a crying shoulder to a woman that had seemingly just lost her husband and listening to her rambling on and on about how she deserved him more than her sister, who he had been sleeping with when she was at her grandparent's house, and I was ready to find another house who hopefully had people more willing to listen that to be listened.

As I was walking through the neighborhood, I spotted a nice house which seemed to radiate holiness. I could not describe it better than just an overwhelming feeling that this house was the place where I was supposed to teach. I hurried up the steps and rang the doorbell, trying not to act childish as pure adrenaline radiated throughout my whole body, making me shiver in excitement. I heard the hurrying of steps coming towards the door, only imagining who could have such an intense aura. As the door opened, I saw a blonde beauty standing in the middle of the doorway, face nearly devoid of emotions, except for the small hint of a grin formed up on her lips.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking me up and down with a mesmerizing pair of gray eyes.

"Yes, actually. Could you spare a moment to talk about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?" I said in the sweetest tone possible.

"Who?" She replied, looking utterly confused.

"What? Who? Well, Jesus Christ, the Son of God, the Messiah, of course." I said in disbelief. Could this person actually not know of the man who had come once again to roam the Earth after being raised to Heaven?

"Son of which god?" She questioned me, as if there were any more gods than God himself.

"God! There is no more than the God! The one and the only Supreme Being!" I yelled in exasperation at the seemingly clueless person in front of me, all hope I once had for this house gone.

She looked at me for a second, as if making sense of what I had just said, and then started laughing! Laughing, of all things!  
"Seaweed brain!" She yelled in between laughs, looking behind her. "This guy's trying to teach us about God!"

A man with scruffy black hair and bright blue eyes ran to her side, looking at the woman, then back at me.

"Why's she laughing?" He asked me, looking as confused as I felt.

"I don't know! I asked if she wanted to learn about God and-" I got interrupted by the man.

"Which one?" He asked.

"What do you mean which one?! There is only one! One! Not two! Not three! Just one! One God!" I yelled at the man, more frustrated than I could even remember.

At this he started laughing too.

"Why are you laughing!? This isn't funny!" I screamed, "At this rate you'll both go down to Hell!"

At this, they stopped laughing.

"Finally. Will you let me talk now?" I sighed, exasperated.

"I think you've done already too much talking. Listen here, you little mortal." The woman said as she grabbed my collar and pulled my face close to hers. "Don't ever mention Tartar- I mean Hell to us ever again, or you won't get away with just a warning."

"Okay." I squeaked.

I looked over to the man, who's eyes were now a darker shade of blue, as if he was remembering something sad. He looked up at me.  
"We've had our fair share of gods in our lifetime. We don't need someone to tell us anything about them." He said in a voice that made my heart shatter three times over. After that, he shut the door, and I walked away muttering under my breath "But there is only one God…"

As I sat on my couch, thinking back to the day's experience, one thing came to mind: why did that woman call me a mortal?

"As if she isn't." I scoffed and turned on the tv.


End file.
